1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf game utensils that are intended to provide convenience for the golfer and particularly to a device which primarily serves as a stand for a golf club. In addition the device can be used to mark the location of the ball, clean the accumulation of debris from the bottom of the golfer's shoe, and clean the debris often found on the face of golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes numerous types of devices that assist people participlating in athletic activities such as golf, tennis, bowling, etc. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,318, Wick, describes a golf club carrier that can be permanently stationed on the golf course while the golfer attends to the game; U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,990 disclosed another form of golf club carrier which holds multiple clubs and golf balls; still U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,868 discloses another type of a golf club carrier that allows the golfer to carry the golf clubs from hole to hole, yet use the carrier as a golf club stand when the golfer decides to attend to the game.
While each of the devices described in the prior art are for carrying and then holding the clubs, they do present some shortcomings. Each, for example, is generally a replacement for the conventional golf bag. Since most golfers still use golf bags these devices merely duplicate the carrying function and are only useful when the golfer wants a place to temporarily store the golf clubs. Each of the prior art carriers are almost as large or as cumbersome as a golf bag and the inconvenience of carrying both the golf bag and one of these carriers outweighs their limited utility.
Furthermore, none of the devices described in the prior art can also be utilized as a ball marker and alternatively as a means for cleaning debris that accumulates between the spikes on golf shoes or within the ridges generally found on the face of a golf club, and also repair divots which the golfer may cause as a result of driving the ball on the golf course.